Memories
by daglgdkgldkgldkgtoeoepof
Summary: Erik watches over his Madame. Eriks POV, next chapter Giry's. ErikGiry.
1. She is smiling all alone

Exhausted, Antoinette sat down in front or her mirror. It was the only time of day that she had to her self and she appreciated it greatly. She took out the pin that held up her long braid, and slowly un-braided her hair. She shook out her hair and ran her fingers through the soft waves, and couldn't help noticing how her hair caught the light.

She wasn't the only one. For as long as he had known her, Erik always loved watching his Madame un-raid her hair. It was his favourite time of day. He saw her sigh, and knew she was wishing that she didn't look so old. Not that she did. There where a few more lines on her face then there had been and only last week he noticed that she had some grey strands amongst the auburn mass, never the less, she still was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Most people saw her as an uptight, strict ballet mistress, but he saw so much more then that. He saw an intelligent, strong, capable and beautiful woman.

He still remembered all those years ago looking up to see her face through the bars of his cage, and thinking for the first time, there was some good in this world. Over time he learnt to trust her, he had to rely on her. They became close. Too close, well that's what she thought. When she had finally surrendered to him, it had all been worth it, even though it was only once. Then she got married, god, he couldn't even bear to say her husband's name. All of a sudden she wasn't as interested in him, she spent her time being Madame Giry, and doing all things that where required of her. Her daughter came along nine months after they where married. Nine months after he thought he finally had her…..

It had crossed his mind on more then one occasions that Meg maybe his, but he was never game enough to ask her. If she wanted him to know, then he would be happy to here it, but otherwise it really didn't bother him.

She was getting into bed now. She looked so small in that humungous bed. She shuts her eyes.

"Goodnight sweet Annie" he whispered.

**Now press the purple button…..**


	2. I am waiting for the day

Thank you, to all the people who have reviewed. I'm sorry it took a long time. This chapter is just Giry's thoughts. There will be some plot in the next chapter.

"_He's watching me again"_ Antoinette thought as she un-braided her hair. Even though she couldn't see him, Antoinette could always feel Erik's presence. It never scared her though. In fact she was quite flatted that he wanted to watch her brush her hair every night.

"_Perhaps he does still care for me'' _she pondered.

Leaving the opera house to marry Jules had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. It was the only option, after discovering that she was pregnant. She knew the baby was Erik's, it had to be. Jules had been a good man, a loving father and husband, but she never truly loved him, not like Erik. Every night she would lie in bed next to her husband, and wish that it was Erik. When he made love to her, she would imagine it was Erik. She knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. How else was she supposed to support her child and still have some dignity?

Two years after their wedding, Jules, lying on his death bed, told her he knew that Meg wasn't his. He had told her that an accident as a child had left him unable to have children. Hearing this had brought tears to her eyes. Here was a man who loved her more then she could ever love him, who had willingly helped her raise another man's child, without even batting an eye lid. She had taken his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you for loving Meg and me" she had whispered "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright darling, go and be with the man you love, the father of your gorgeous child" and with that he had died on her.

As instructed, and not having anywhere else to go, she returned with two year old Meg to the opera house. Erik was cool towards her, any spark that had been between them had evaporated. Nevertheless they maintained contact. After the arrival of Christine, she had to watch as he become close and eventually fell for her. It was strange-seeing him shift his attention from her to a girl she considered a daughter. She never feared for Christine's safety-she knew that Erik would never harm her, but she feared for Christine's emotional stability. Unlike her loud excitable daughter Meg, Christine was quiet, reserved and spent most of her time wallowing in her own thoughts. When Raoul came into her life everything changed. She noticed the change in Erik as well he became withdrawn and angry-she expected him to kill Raoul at the earliest opportunity. Yet she still understood why he let them be. He cared too much about Christine to kill the one man he knew that she loved.

After Christine had left to marry, Erik had started to resume the conversations they used to have as children. Gradually their friendship returned to something of the magnitude that it had been before she had left. She knew that he watched over as she slept and it gave her comfort. As she got into bed and closed her eyes she faintly heard him whisper "Good night sweet Annie"

TBC


	3. If You Touch Me You'l Understand

Apologies for the long time between updates, reviews are always welcome. This chapter is more mature, hence the higher rating. You have been warned.

----

She opened her eyes again. Although she knew that Erik would sometimes watch her, this was the first time that he had made his presence known. As her eyes readjusted to the darkness she saw him sitting on the chair by her dressing table. "Erik?"

She got out of bed and made her way over. He remained still, in a trance like state. It wasn't until she touched his cheek that he looked up at her. He wasn't wearing his mask, and it was the first time in, how long she didn't know that she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Oh Erik" she whispered again, and without hesitation, lowered her lips to his. She lingered, waiting for a response, a sign, anything, that would prevent embarrassment over what she had just done. Soon he responded, with even more passion then she thought possible.

She slid on to his lap, to prevent the discomfort that her current position provided her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair as she did so. His lips, slowly moved from her mouth to her throat, causing her to cry out in delight, and buckle against the bulge that she could feel forming beneath her. He moved down to her shoulder, slipping the strap of her nightgown off, his mouth tracing every inch of skin that was bared to him.

"Erik" she whispered again. "Bed"

Still without saying a word, he picked her up and carried her to her bed, laying her down gently. As soon as she was comfortable, he reacquainted his lips with her skin, lowering her nightgown as he did so. He ran his lips across her chest, nipping and biting, concentrating on her nipples, which almost made her lose control. He ran his hands further down her body, but she stopped him.

"Wait, I think it's my turn now"

She rolled him over, slowly unbuttoning his black dress shirt, kissing and running her hands lightly over his bare skin, sending shivers all over his body. She paused when she reached the waist band of pants, looking again into his eyes, not seeing the scars on his face, asking silent permission. He responded with a hungry kiss, as she slid her hand inside, caressing him, causing him to push his hips up towards her in response. She continued her motions, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't hold on any more Annie" he whispered "I need you".

Backing off, she slid her nightgown off, causing him to look at her with even more intensity then she had seen previously

"You're even more beautiful than ever Annie; don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

With that, he slid inside her, her tight heat wrapped around him in a bliss that he had never quite forgotten. He had had hundreds of women since he had last been with her, but none ever felt as right as this moment. He started slowly, allowing her to get used to his size. But nature took precedent, causing him to push into her with a fierce intensity, causing moans from her beneath him. She wrapped her legs around him to have him as deep inside of her as possible, she felt the wave coming over her, a heat running up her legs to her centre as she came apart thrashing about. Seeing the women he loved in absolute bliss was the final straw as he gushed into her, never taking his eyes off her face. He collapsed on top of her, and they recovered whilst listening to the melodies of each other's breathing.

_Fin?_


End file.
